Toujours quelque chose entre nous
by woloopie
Summary: Il faut toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose pour les séparer. Pour combien de temps encore? [Mathieu x Axolot [Maxolot]]


_**Hey tout le monde, me voilà avec un pairing que je crois ne pas avoir beaucoup et qui m'a été soufflée par MiissRed (c'était ça ou je suis sûre qu'elle me séquestrait u_u), ce pairing donc: un Maxolot. Ouais je sais, vous savez lire les descriptions. .w. Si la longueur de l'OS vous fait peur, sachez que y a quand même pas mal de dialogue donc voilà... Bonne lecture. :3  
Disclaimer sur le profil comme d'hab'**_

* * *

Il est difficile de donner un point de départ à cette histoire mais sans doute que tout commence dans un petit appartement à Toulouse, au moment où Patrick Baud reçoit un mail de la part d'Antoine Daniel, un collègue de youtube. Après l'avoir parcourut rapidement, il élève sa voix à travers les petites pièces du logis :

-François ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

François Theurel, autrement appelé le Fossoyeur de Films, arrive tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre de son colocataire, une tasse de café à la main en trainant un peu des pieds, l'autre main enfoncée dans la poche d'un sweat dont il a rabattu la capuche jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , grommelle-t-il en se frottant le visage à pleine main.

Patrick sourit, se rappelant un peu trop tard que son ami a du mal à établir une communication avec quelqu'un tant qu'il n'a pas bu son thé et son café du matin. Il décide d'aller à l'essentiel avec des phrases courtes et simples :

-C'est un message d'Antoine. Il nous invite à monter en région parisienne. Il organise une petite fête chez lui ce soir. Il y aura d'autres youtubers.

Un petit silence s'installe. Ils ne font aucune remarque sur le fait que leur ami s'y prend assez tardivement pour les réunir. Ils ont l'habitude : c'est du Antoine Daniel pur.  
François s'affale sur le lit et glisse son regard jusqu'à la petite salamandre rosée qui orne un cadre dans un coin, comme si celle-ci pouvait le guider dans ses réflexions.

-Ca peut être sympathique en plus d'être une occasion de voir les autres autrement qu'en caméos parsemant ci-et-là quelques vidéos.

Il regroupe ses jambes jusqu'à lui pour s'assoir en tailleur.

-Personnellement, j'accepterai bien son invitation.

Le brun relève ses deux orbes presque onyx sur Patrick qui le regarde par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ca nous fera sûrement du bien de sortir un peu de cette ville. , sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des billets de train pour ce soir et…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. , déclare Axolot après s'être retourné vers son écran. Antoine devait savoir que nous allions accepter. Il vient de m'envoyer un second mail avec nos billets à imprimer.

Ils se sourient, tous deux agréablement surpris. François reprend une gorgée de café, heureux, jusqu'à ce que son ami l'appelle de nouveau :

-Euh, François… ?

-Hmm ?

-Oublie ta tranquillité matinale… Notre train part dans une heure.

Le cinéphile recrache le précieux liquide encore chaud sur son sweat fraichement lavé en étouffant un juron disgracieux derrière sa main qui camoufle également un petit filet de bave. Il saute sur ses pieds pour courir préparer ses affaires, sous les yeux ébahi de son colocataire qui ne l'a jamais vu aussi vif de bon matin.

Nos deux compagnons tentent de boucler leurs valises le plus rapidement possible, pestant et maudissant leur ami aux cheveux possédés, un sourire sincère et irrépressible écornant néanmoins le coin de leurs bouches.

+x+x+x

Ils courent sur le quai de la gare et se faufilent dans leur voiture de justesse avant que les portes ne se referment, leurs poumons brûlés par leur précipitation engageant leurs pensées sur un moyen d'anéantir le boss final des internets. Finalement remis de leurs émotions, et de leur manque considérable de pratique sportive, ils s'écroulent dans leurs sièges au confort tout relatif.

Patrick commence à s'intéresser au paysage qui défile sans relâche derrière la vitre sale lorsque le Fossoyeur lui pose la question qui le préoccupe également.

-Tu sais qui sera présent chez Antoine ?

Il secoue négativement la tête. Il n'est pas réellement inquiet à ce propos même s'il appréhende un peu les éventuelles premières rencontres qu'il pourrait y avoir. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de ses tripes le titille comme une réaction instinctive face à ce qu'il va vivre. Sa poitrine se serre dans une bouffée inexpliquée d'euphorie lorsqu'il décide de calmer son cœur palpitant par quelques grandes inspirations, paupières fermées. Le succès de cet essai est tel qu'il finit par s'endormir, sous l'œil bienveillant du Fossoyeur.

+x+x+x

-Encore merci pour l'invitation 'toine !

-C'est normal, t'aurais été capable de m'assassiner si je ne l'avais pas fait. , rit le propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle les meilleurs-amis viennent de se retrouver.

Mathieu quitte le couloir de l'entrée pour pénétrer dans le salon. Un coup d'œil circulaire sur l'endroit l'étonne un peu. En effet, le salon autrefois encombré a été aménagé pour l'occasion de la fête : les meubles ont tous été transporté jusqu'à la cave pour optimiser la place. Ne restent plus qu'un canapé élimé, quelques chaises, une table croulant sous la nourriture et l'alcool, un ordinateur relié à des enceintes et quelques lumières qui plongeront la pièce dans une ambiance un peu plus tamisée et intime lorsque le soir tomberait.

Antoine arrive à son tour dans le dos du petit schizophrène en se frottant nerveusement les mains comme lorsqu'il a quelque chose à faire qui le gêne. Pour l'aider un peu, Mathieu décide de le devancer :

-Bon, il reste quoi à faire pour que tu m'aies demandé d'arriver si tôt ?

Le plus grand part se réfugier dans la cuisine, suivi malgré tout par son aîné.

-Mamour ? , l'appelle-t-il pour le faire réagir.

Antoine se retourne dans un sursaut tremblant vers son meilleur-ami avec un grand sourire qui se veut innocent et décontracté.

-Dis-moi, Ô grand Mathieu, seigneur de youtube et de mon cœur, pourrais-tu aller chercher François et Patrick à la gare s'il te plaît ?

-T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? Et… Attends, quoi ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

-C'est pas vrai, tu les as fait venir de Toulouse ?

-Ca te dérange Mathou ? , demande Antoine d'une voix mielleuse.

-Mais pas du tout c'est juste que… 'fin merde, tu me demandes d'aller à la rencontre de gens que je connais même pas !

-Oh, me dis pas que tu parles pas régulièrement par Skype avec François petit cachotier…

-Là n'est pas le problème…

-Il est où alors ?

-Bah, Patrick ! , s'exclame Mathieu comme si c'était évident.

-Oui ben quoi ?

-Tu sais bien que je le connais pas tant que ça ! Ca se trouve ça va pas coller ! Je sais même pas comment il est : j'ai dû voir deux de ses vidéos sur sa chaîne Axolot, grand maximum. En plus de ça j'pas envie de lui parler. , finit-il d'un ton boudeur ridicule.

Le propriétaire des lieux hausse un sourcil moqueur en oubliant la dernière phrase de son ami.

-Seulement une ou deux ? Mec, essaye pas de m'entourlouper : tu fais une véritable fixette sur lui ouais ! Et Patrick par ci, Axolot par là… Et c'est comme ça tout le temps !

Le plus petit baisse les yeux et murmure :

-Ouais bah justement…

-Franchement, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves.

-Moi non plus… Euh non, rien justement ! Il m'intrigue trop c'est tout. , conclue-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air impuissant.

-Eh bien voilà une occasion de nourrir ton obsession. , ricane l'homme aux cheveux diaboliques.

-Antoine ! , s'offusque l'autre.

Le susnommé fait mine de lui envoyer un baiser avant de le pousser gentiment jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Je sais que tu as terriblement envie de m'égorger mais on se réconciliera plus tard, sans doute sur l'oreiller, 'chou, comme d'habitude. , lance-t-il, ironique. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher : ils vont bientôt arriver ! Et dis toi que comme ils sont en coloc', je ne pouvais pas en inviter un sans inviter l'autre. Allez file !

+x+x+x

-Dix minutes de retard ?!

L'homme au guichet se ratatine dans son fauteuil malgré la taille pas vraiment imposante de son interlocuteur. Il maudit intérieurement les tableaux d'affichage en panne qui ont obligé ce jeune homme à venir le déranger pendant sa paisible pause café, priant pour que tout se termine rapidement et sans trop de heurts.

-Mais vous avez pas l'impression que c'est du foutage de gueule ?

Tout le monde présent dans le hall de la gare parisienne se retourne vers Mathieu, outré, quoique totalement d'accord avec lui. L'hypocrisie des gens…

-Ca fait déjà trente putains de minutes qu'il devrait être là ce train de merde ! Vous foutez quoi avec, vous essayez de vous l'enfiler dans la raie ?

A part une légère impatience, Mathieu n'a normalement aucune raison de s'énerver ainsi contre ce pauvre homme qui aimerait s'enterrer sous son guichet et dont le seul crime est d'être un représentant de cette tant haïe entreprise ferroviaire. Aucune raison à part peut-être celle du stress incompréhensible mais évident qui lui charrie les tripes sans délicatesse.

-Putain mais c'est pas vrai quoi…

Il se retourne sans prêter attention aux regards posés sur lui et attrape dans ses poches une clope et son briquet en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. A peine a-t-il franchi les portes automatiques qu'il actionne son briquet pour délivrer dans sa bouche le parfum suave du tabac et profiter du réconfort que lui apporte la petite dose de nicotine. Il s'écroule dans les escaliers du fronton de la gare et scrute le vis-à-vis sans le voir, songeur.

Mathieu s'en veut de se montrer aussi désagréable surtout en ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Ou en tout cas pour la raison à laquelle il pense malgré lui. Il va rencontrer Patrick. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ça le met dans tous ses états. Une véritable adolescente amoureuse. Si seulement il pouvait définir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il ressent pour cet homme justement… Ca ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a pu connaître avant. Un mélange de fascination et d'intérêt qui le font le détester malgré tout. Le châtain se frotte les yeux de son pouce et son index en soupirant longuement.

-A Venise, il y a le pont des soupirs, construit au 16ème siècle. Il a été nommé ainsi justement à cause des soupirs que poussaient les condamnés lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils passaient dans cet endroit pour la dernière fois avant l'échafaud. Mais toi Mathieu, pourquoi viens-tu de rebaptiser cet endroit la gare des soupirs ?

Le petit sursaute à la voix grave emplie de charme, beaucoup plus impressionnante encore qu'en vidéo. Ses yeux qu'il relève cueillent les sourires enchantés du Fossoyeur et d'Axolot qui l'a pris par surprise. Il se remet debout, un peu raide et se laisse emporter par l'étreinte de François tout en observant Patrick qui les regarde, un peu en retrait.

-Tu m'avais manqué.

Quand le cinéphile le relâche après une dernière tape sur l'épaule, Axolot s'avance à son tour, main tendue. Mathieu l'empoigne pour la serrer et trouve l'échange sincère, déstabilisant quoique pas autant que le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Son cœur se serre.

Son aîné penche légèrement la tête vers le côté avec un air intrigué. Le plus petit se tend :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te sens extrêmement nerveux en plus d'être angoissé. Et toi qu'on m'a toujours annoncé comme étant quelque peu frileux, tu as les mains légèrement moites et un peu tremblantes. Es-tu stressé ces-derniers temps ?

Le prétendu schizophrène recule un peu dans un mouvement de pure méfiance étonné, clairement dérouté par l'observation fine dont il vient de faire l'objet, le cœur battant la chamade.

François se rapproche de lui pour lui prendre le bras.

-Ca va Mathieu ? Tu es complètement pâle ! Assis-toi un instant.

D'une légère pression, il force son collègue silencieux à se réinstaller sur les marches. Les colocataires se regardent un bref instant, perdus par le manque de réaction du présentateur d'SLG.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. , décide finalement le barbu. Paxo, reste auprès de lui.

Les pas précipités du Fossoyeur les quittent brusquement. Patrick s'accroupit en face du plus jeune en cherchant son regard.

-Fous-moi la paix. , grogne le malade dans un élan d'exaspération.

-Ca va aller ? , s'enquiert tout de même l'autre, tendu.

Mathieu sursaute à cette voix qu'il se prend à aimer de plus en plus pour cette chaleur qu'elle lui apporte. Il sent ses réticences fondre et se surprend à ricaner légèrement, d'un seul coup.

-Paxo ? , dit-il enfin au bout de quelques temps. C'est quoi ce surnom ? , raille-t-il.

Il voit les épaules du nouvel arrivé se détendre d'un coup et son petit rire remue un peu plus son cœur.

-C'est un mélange entre Patrick et Axolot, un nom que m'a donné François lors d'une soirée joyeusement alcoolisée et qui est resté depuis.

Mathieu tente un petit sourire qui reste malgré tout assez crispé.

-C'est mignon… Paxo…

Il baisse les yeux en frissonnant, totalement troublé. Le détenteur du sobriquet pose immédiatement sa main sur son bras lorsqu'il voit ses poils se hérisser en une vague incontrôlée.

-Ouais, c'est mignon…, poursuit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Ca te va bien…

L'Avignonnais de naissance observe un silence étonné et tente de capter les billes azur de l'homme en face de lui, sans succès.

Il sursaute et Mathieu se tend lorsque François arrive subitement vers eux. Il retire précipitamment sa main du bras de son cadet.

-Tournée générale d'eau pour nous trois, ça va nous faire du bien. C'est quand même du vol organisé ces distributeurs… Désolé Mathieu mais la bière, ce sera pour plus tard. , taquine-t-il.

-Promis ? , souffle l'intéressé dans un amusement tremblotant.

-Evidemment. , renchérit l'aîné des trois.

-Tu penses être en état de conduire Mathieu ? , demande après un moment le détenteur de la Sainte Pelle.

-Ca devrait aller, oui.

Il sourit faiblement puis accroche ses yeux à ceux du conteur d'histoires étranges.

-Merci.

+x+x+x

-T'en as mis du temps pour nous les ramener Mathieu!

-Tu pouvais le faire toi-même. , claque-t-il comme réponse en s'affalant dans le vieux canapé.

Antoine concerte du regard les deux autres jeunes hommes qui viennent d'arriver. Tous deux lui jettent des petits regards impuissants en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Mathieu ? , demande son meilleur-ami en s'approchant de lui.

-Mais rien ! Tout va bien ! , souffle le plus petit, excédé.

-T'es sûr ?

-Woh ! Mais tu peux me foutre la paix oui ?

Après un discret raclement de gorge, Patrick se lance pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation :

-Il a fait un petit malaise tout à l'heure, il est un peu à cran…

Antoine n'a pas le temps de réagir que l'homme aux yeux bleus enlève ses mains de son visage pour braquer un regard noir sur celui qui vient de parler.

-Mais quel besoin tu as de lui dire ça toi ? Je vais bien, merde ! Tu peux me laisser tranquille toi aussi ? J'commence à saturer là.

Il se relève si précipitamment pour quitter la pièce qu'il ne remarque ni la bouche béate d'Antoine, ni la gêne de François et encore moins le regard profondément peiné de Patrick.

-Un peu à cran ? entend-il Antoine ironiser.

Il claque violemment la porte de la chambre d'ami sans rien dire, le cœur tordu par la douleur d'avoir été aussi dur.

+x+x+x

La pauvre maison du boss final des internets tremble par à-coups sous les pulsations des basses rythmant tantôt du metal, tantôt de la techno, entraînant sur la piste improvisée quasiment la totalité des invités.

Les lumières tamisées sont au profit de certains excès que génère l'alcool, quelques gestes qu'on ose enfin car on se sait protégé par l'obscurité qui cache les identités.

Ainsi, au milieu du salon, debout sur un canapé renversé, Antoine tire Mathieu par la manche pour le faire monter avec lui. L'aîné du duo finit par céder et se laisse transporter jusqu'au petit promontoire où, entraîné par son meilleur-ami, ses quelques verres de vodka et la musique, il se laisse aller à des déhanchés sensuels à la vue de tous, sans aucun complexe. Les sifflements et exclamations enchantés galvanisent les deux jeunes hommes. Antoine, tous sourires, attrape la hanche du plus petit en une caresse pressante pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Mathieu se laisse faire, abruti par le bien-être retrouvé grâce à l'alcool, la musique, les gens et le monde qui tournent autour de lui.

En revanche, la main qui remonte du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque ainsi que la vision des lèvres terriblement quémandeuses de son bro du web visiblement bien éméché lui remet directement les idées en place.  
Il repousse Antoine d'une main sur le torse tout en sautant difficilement du canapé. Sa gorge commence à lui faire mal, il respire avec difficulté mais avance pour quitter cet endroit. La masse des invités l'engloutit lorsqu'il s'échappe du salon, laissant un Antoine seul et abasourdi au milieu de tous.

Une main sur son cœur affolé, l'autre coincé contre le mur sur lequel il s'affale à moitié, Mathieu avance à grand peine, la gorge inexorablement serrée et le souffle court. Ses doigts rencontrent une poignée de porte qu'il tente maladroitement et à plusieurs reprises d'abaisser.  
Lorsque la lumière de la lune qui passe par les volets à moitié ouverts l'accueille, il s'écroule sur la moquette dans un bruit mat. Sa respiration bruyante et laborieuse résonne dans la petite pièce où il a atterri, déchire la fluidité de la musique qui lui parvient étouffée.

Mathieu se recroqueville sur lui-même, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement paniqué. Il tente d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air pour calmer son cœur qui bat de façon anarchique, en vain.

Une ombre passe devant ses yeux. Un contact chaud prend son bras. Il essaye de se débattre, un hurlement bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Ses poings se ferment pour atteindre dans des spasmes mi-contrôlés la masse qui se tient près de lui, sans réel succès.

-Mathieu ! Arrête ! Calme-toi !

Une étreinte emballe son torse en une pression rassurante. Le petit schizophrène gesticule encore mais la prise se resserre. La voix, plus calme cette-fois ci s'élève de nouveau pour percer sa bulle de solitude qu'érige sa crise :

-Mathieu, calme-toi, c'est moi. C'est Patrick.

Il relâche ses muscles instantanément, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Je le savais bien que tu étais trop sur les nerfs, regarde moi cette crise d'angoisse que tu nous faits…

Mathieu tente de répondre mais il n'arrive à produire aucun son à part ce lui de sa respiration sifflante. Il remue désespérément, coincé contre le torse du présentateur d'Axolot.

-Reste tranquille. , ordonne celui-ci. Je vais me redresser et tu vas t'installer contre moi, d'accord ?

Hésitant, Mathieu hoche lentement la tête. Aussitôt, son aîné enclenche son geste puis le tire vers lui pour qu'il cale son dos contre son torse aux soulèvements tranquilles. Patrick croise ses mains sur le ventre de l'homme qu'il tient entre ses bras, formant une flaque chaude réconfortante.

-Maintenant écoute-moi bien Mathieu. Il faut que tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule et que tu te redresses correctement pour pouvoir respirer sans trop de mal, d'accord ? Vas-y, prends ton temps.

Dans des gestes hachés par des soubresauts de douleur, le présentateur d'SLG s'exécute.

-Bien. Tu sens ma respiration ?

Mathieu qui capte le souffle calme et régulier de Patrick s'écraser dans sa nuque hoche encore une fois la tête.

-Tu vas essayer de te caler dessus d'accord ? Quand j'inspire, tu inspires à fond et quand j'expire, tu expires longuement, ok ?. Bien, on y va.

Mathieu, malgré l'abominable boule qui entrave sa gorge, essaye de suivre les conseils d'Axolot. La douleur le fait grimacer mais il ralentit tant bien que mal sa respiration.

-Bien, c'est très bien. , l'encourage-t-il.

Malgré tout, il sent bien les tremblements compulsifs de Mathieu calé contre lui, témoins de sa souffrance qu'il n'arrive pas à camoufler. Le cœur serré, il presse un peu plus son étreinte, comme pour lui offrir l'apaisement par la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Une perle chaude vient éclabousser sa main en une flaque salée.

-Continue à te concentrer sur mon souffle Mathieu. , murmure Patrick.

Le jeune homme ferme ses beaux yeux bleus, torturé. Il crispe ses épaules dans un mouvement lent et frissonne de froid. Il sursaute d'un seul coup lorsque deux lignes brûlantes et charnues se déposent à la base de sa nuque avant de repartir dans un léger bruit mouillé. Il frissonne de nouveau, cette-fois ci de la douceur du contact et des lèvres de l'homme derrière lui.

Axolot entame un léger mouvement de bercement d'avant en arrière en continuant de parsemer les épaules de Mathieu de baisers réconfortants sans savoir pourquoi. En dépit de la situation plus qu'étrange, il se prend à réellement goûter les senteurs agréables et le grain délicat de sa peau. Il presse un peu plus fort sa bouche contre la chair, ne peut s'empêcher de laisser le bout de sa langue s'aventurer pour capter la fragrance de Mathieu dans un passage à la prudente attention. Il ne remarque pas que dans ses bras, Mathieu laisse sa respiration s'alourdir de plaisir.

Quand son cadet penche lentement la tête sur le côte dans un parfait signe d'abandon, il laisse aussitôt ses lèvres dériver et remonter jusqu'à l'oreille du petit schizophrène. Sa langue passe dans un effleurement subtil sur la peau fine logée sous le lobe. Mathieu se mord la lèvre, désireux de plus mais totalement perdu. Perdu sur ses sensations qui troublent un peu plus sa vision sur ses réels sentiments pour cet homme qui lui fait perdre la tête, seulement en quelques explorations innocentes. Innocentes et ignoblement excitantes.

Mathieu rouvre immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il se rend enfin compte de ses pensées et surtout, de la situation. En quelques tortillements, il se défait de l'emprise de Patrick qui se confond aussitôt en excuses. Ils s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre, sans se regarder.

-Je suis réellement désolé Mathieu…

-Mmh, c'est rien. , réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules pour paraître plus décontracté qu'il ne l'est vraiment.

-C'est que…

Il se retourne pour regarder son aîné qui a subitement baissé les yeux.

-Je sais pas, j'en avais tellement envie…

Il encaisse la légère plainte sincère d'Axolot en silence. Il l'entend remuer de gêne.

-Je suis désolé. , répète-t-il.

-Tu en as toujours envie ? , chuchote le cadet.

La voix si riche qu'il aime tant s'élève en un seul mot hésitant :

-Pardon ?

Mathieu sourit discrètement, d'un sourire en coin absolument sûr de lui. A quatre pattes, il s'avance d'une démarche ondulante jusqu'à son aîné tétanisé et balbutiant. Il s'arrête entre ses cuisses et l'encercle de ses bras tandis que Patrick pose sur lui des yeux ébahis. Mathieu plonge jusqu'à la gorge du brun pour l'attaquer avec tant de vivacité qu'il en tire une plainte gémissante qui l'excite. Il continue d'appliquer ses dents sous le col de la chemise du présentateur d'Axolot pour lui soutirer quelques autres divines réactions.

Deux mains brûlantes s'emparent avec fermeté de ses fesses et il frémit en ondulant légèrement.

-Mathieu…

L'appelé redouble d'ardeur et de passion à l'entente de la voix grave rendue rauque.

-Mathieu, s'il te plaît…

Cette fois-ci, il se redresse pour voir les yeux sombres de son aîné. Ce-dernier, le souffle court, semble chercher ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il le voit couper sa respiration avant de lâcher :

-Embrasse-moi.

Le visage suppliant et tendu vers lui l'oblige à accéder à cette délicieuse demande. Il se penche lentement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte vers les lèvres fines qui l'attendent avec impatience.

-Mathieu ? Mathieu putain ch'uis désolé, t'es où ?

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et la lumière aveuglante qui vient d'éclairer la pièce ne laisse aucun doute au nouvel arrivant sur l'activité qui liait les deux hommes à terre. Tous deux se retournent avec effarement pour découvrir sur le pas de la porte un Antoine stupéfait. Quant à ce-dernier, il remarque en un seul coup d'œil leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs mains aux emplacements plus que suggestifs, les joues rouges et les torses se soulevant que trop difficilement.

Le propriétaire de la maison laisse mollement retomber sa main qui claque sur sa cuisse.

-Ah ouais d'accord…, souffle-t-il. Ouais ok je comprends mieux.

Mathieu se relève sous son perçant regard choqué et réprobateur. Il lève les mains comme pour prouver son innocence, même si rétrospectivement il n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Attends Antoine, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Que tu veuilles pas m'embrasser, ok.

Patrick, toujours au sol, ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

-Mais que tout de suite après tu te jettes au cou d'un gars que tu connais pas juste parce qu'il « t'intrigue », là tu fais fort mec !

Le cadet des trois n'ose même pas regarder celui avec qu'il venait d'avoir un moment si particulier, mortifié et ferme ses poings en sifflant :

-La ferme Antoine.

-Mais quoi, comment ça « la ferme » !? Putain mais mec, tu le connais même pas, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je sais que tu veux que d'la baise mais quand même !

-Ferme ta gueule Antoine ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là ? Arrête c'est ridicule ! Tu sais rien de ce que je ressens, tu m'entends, rien ! Alors ferme-la putain !

Le silence retombe violemment dans la pièce. Antoine reste bloqué un instant, clairement déstabilisé par les échanges trop vifs pour son esprit alcoolisé.

-Ouais, toi non plus tu sais rien de c'que j'ressens. , hoquète-t-il finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il réussit à attraper les yeux vacillants d'Antoine lorsqu'il lui lance :

-Que j't'aime connard !

Mathieu accuse le coup, peut-être pas si étonné que ça finalement surtout au vue de l'attitude de son meilleur-ami, rien que tout à l'heure par exemple. D'ailleurs celui-ci reprend en désignant Patrick avec dédain :

-Mais vas-y, retourne avec ta pute, j't'en prie. Vous avez déjà passés les préliminaires ou j'peux encore vous aider ?

Le présentateur d'SLG frémit avec colère puis jette froidement :

-T'es vraiment qu'un con Antoine, en plus d'être abject. Fourre-toi bien dans le crâne que je t'aime pas, pas autrement qu'en amitié.

Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il se demande s'il pourra passer au-dessus de tout ça, au nom de leur amitié. Il l'espère. D'un mouvement ample, il désigne Patrick qui observe la scène, choqué.

-Lui… Avec lui c'est différent. Mais tu peux pas comprendre. , crache-t-il finalement.

Il passe rapidement devant son supposé meilleur-ami sans lui lancer un seul regard, fulminant et dégoûté.

Lorsqu'il atteint le salon, François s'approche de lui et le retient par le bras pour stopper sa course. Il se penche vers son oreille pour lui hurler :

-Ca va pas Mathieu ?

Il lui répond par un regard noir.

-Si, bien sûr que si : tout va bien.

L'insistance de son ami le rend mal à l'aise et il regrette amèrement ces mots qu'il lui lance. Il se radoucit avec peine.

-Non ça va pas. , avoue-t-il finalement.

Malgré lui, il reste pantelant face au Fossoyeur auquel il se sent incapable de mentir. C'est parce qu'il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance qu'il le laisse l'entraîner dans la foule pour atteindre la terrasse.  
François referme la porte derrière eux puis s'assoit sur la table blanche en plastique, dans l'attente que le Parisien se mette à parler. Ce-dernier s'allume une clope en baissant honteusement la tête.

-J'me suis embrouillé avec Antoine. 'fin… Non ça devrait même pas être par ça que j'commence. Tout à l'heure Patrick et moi on a failli s'embrasser. Et juste avant, c'est Antoine qui a fait sa tentative avec moi. Et…

-Ok ! Temps mort !

Mathieu relève la tête en riant nerveusement et se passe une main tremblotante dans les cheveux.

-J'suis désolé, c'est l'foutoir dans ma tête.

-Ouais je vois ça. , sourit affectueusement François. Bon écoute, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, je reviens. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-N-non merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Le Fossoyeur disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant le schizophrène seul dans la nuit. Ce-dernier s'assoit à son tour sur la table, les jambes en tailleur, le regard porté vers la lune, dos à la maison d'Antoine.

Il respire longuement l'air qui lui parvient par un doux filet de vent, apaisante brindille de chaleur de milieu d'été. Mathieu ferme les yeux, mi-serein, mi- mal à l'aise. Dans son esprit embrouillé passe encore et encore les images de Patrick et Antoine face à lui, un abandon frémissant au visage. Elles se succèdent, s'emmêlent et le perdent un peu plus dans ses émotions contradictoires. Il soupire longuement.

La porte-vitrée s'ouvre de nouveau. Les yeux toujours fermés, il bascule la tête en avant et joue nerveusement avec ses mains.

-C'est bon, j'peux y aller ?

Il prend le raclement d'une chaise en plastique dans son dos comme un accord silencieux et il se lance après une grande inspiration.

-En fait le problème c'est pas Antoine. C'est pas la première fois qu'il me regarde ouvertement, surtout quand il est bourré. L'honnêteté de l'alcool…

Mathieu entend quelqu'un qui s'étouffe dans son dos et demande sans bouger, trop honteux pour croiser le regard de François :

-Ca va mec ?

La voix posée du Fossoyeur lui répond aussitôt :

-Oui bien sûr. Continue. Donc Antoine te porte de l'intérêt.

Mathieu ricane amèrement.

-Ouais, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il a déjà essayé de me coincer dans une pièce seul avec lui quand il était bourré… Plusieurs fois. Pire que le Patron.

-Mais toi, tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

-Non. , réplique-t-il immédiatement. C'est… J'ai pas envie de parler de lui là.

-De qui tu as envie de parler alors ?

Le jeune homme se tortille sur place, clairement gêné même s'il sait que son ami ne le jugera pas.

-Patrick. , avoue-t-il d'une petite voix, presque dans un souffle.

-Qui ça ? , le relance le Fossoyeur.

-Patrick. , répète-t-il plus fort.

Dans son dos, il entend un chuchotement qui le perturbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Hum… Je te demandais si tu voulais bien m'en dire plus. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr. C'est juste pour me permettre d'y voir plus clair et éventuellement te conseiller.

-Ouais je comprends, y a pas de problème. C'est juste que je sais pas par où commencer.

-Mmh, je sais pas… Quel est le souci avec lui par exemple ?

-Je… Y en a pas. C'est juste que… Que j'suis totalement obsédé par lui. C'est abominable.

-Ah si, c'en est un sacré, de problème. , ricane le cinéphile. Tu veux développer ?

-Je… La première fois que je l'ai découvert… C'était dans le court-métrage « Sous les draps » de Timothée Hochet où il ne faisait que la narration. J'ai… J'ai été totalement captivé par sa voix. Comme beaucoup de gens sans doute, sauf qu'elle m'a suivie des semaines durant, tournant inlassablement jusqu'au creux de mes oreilles, fascinante et apaisante.  
Je voulais découvrir l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix si riche et profonde qui perturbait mon quotidien. Je suis retourné sur la vidéo. J'ai trouvé son nom. J'ai fait des recherches. Et pour la première fois, je l'ai vu. C'est… Ses yeux qui m'ont tout de suite captivé. Des yeux presque noirs, rieurs, s'associant à merveille à son sourire plein de charmes. … Pff, ça fait tellement psychopathe...

-Mmh non… Je dirais plutôt que ça fait très… Passionné.

-Eh bien à vrai dire maintenant que j'y repense… Je crois que c'est totalement ça.  
J'ai découvert son émission, j'ai regardé des vidéos de convention où il était, visionné des interviews. C'était… Impossible de me le sortir de la tête. Quelque chose en lui me fascine et me pousse à m'emplir toujours plus de sa personnalité, sa façon d'être. J'en ai besoin.

-Complètement addict donc.

-Malheureusement… Oui.

-Pourtant tu viens seulement aujourd'hui de le rencontrer pour la première fois en chair et en os. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-C'était comme si j'avais une mauvaise grippe. , rit Mathieu pour essayer de se détendre. En dehors des effets de mon léger malaise, je tremblais, j'avais chaud et froid à la fois, mon cœur tambourinait à tout vitesse. C'était horrible. Pourtant ça faisait du bien de le savoir aussi près de moi.

-Mmh, je vois… Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que vous avez failli vous embrasser ?

-Ouais. , soupire le jeune homme en rouvrant enfin les yeux.

-Si je puis me permettre, c'était comment comme moment ?

-Fort. Naturel. Presque évident. Frustrant.

-Pourquoi frustrant ? , s'étonne François.

-Parce que j'avais la sensation que c'était pas assez. Tout mon corps me réclamait plus. Et frustrant parce que je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à lui exprimer correctement ce que je ressentais. Et pas sûr non plus qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. J'aurais aimé savoir.

Mathieu ferme à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il baisse la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. , suggère le Fossoyeur d'un ton malicieux, coupé par un nouveau raclement de chaise.

Le présentateur d'SLG secoue piteusement la tête avec un petit rire ironique.

-Arrête, c'est ridicule. Aussi ridicule que tout ce que je viens de te dire…, soupire-t-il.

-C'est si ridicule que ça d'assumer ses sentiments ? , lui demande une voix grave alors que deux mains se posent sur ses cuisses.

Mathieu sursaute violemment de la soudaine proximité de son interlocuteur à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et rouvre vivement les yeux. Il se recule subitement face aux orbes onyx qui le scrutent en lâchant un discret « Putain » surpris.

-Patrick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Euh… Depuis combien de temps t'es là surtout ?

Son visage prend une expression mortifiée quand il lâche d'une petite voix :

-Me dis pas que tu as tout entendu, j't'en prie…

-Eh bien… Si. A l'image d'une mauvaise fanfic, je suis là depuis le début de votre conversation. C'est François qui m'a tiré jusqu'ici pour que je vienne t'écouter. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir suivi.

Mathieu évite le regard d'Axolot en sentant ses joues chauffer.

-Je suis désolé.

L'homme en face de lui, lui prend doucement le visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder. Ils laissent enfin leurs yeux se rencontrer pour lire en l'autre. Captivés, ils n'entendent même pas le petit « Bon bah j'vous laisse » de leur ami. Ils plongent uniquement dans l'âme de l'autre, baignés dans la source de bonheur que ça leur procure.  
Patrick s'avance tout doucement vers son cadet pour murmurer à quelques centimètres de sa bouche :

-Tu crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir achever notre geste ?

-J'espère. , souffle Mathieu, impatient.

Ils prennent le temps de savourer l'instant et se sourient.

-Oh bah merde alors !

Les deux youtubers se détachent instantanément l'un de l'autre pour se retourner vers la personne qui monte les escaliers, sacs tintant à la main. Cheveux bruns aussi maléfiques que bordéliques, joues rondes et veste marron : Victor.

-Putain les gars, je viens juste d'arriver et j'vous vois en train de vous papouiller quoi !

-Non, on n'en a pas eu le temps. , grogne Mathieu à voix basse.

-'tain j'ai manqué combien d'épisodes pour que vous en soyez déjà à là ? Non mais faut pas rougir hein, continuez !

-Eh, Victor !

Ce-dernier se tourne vers la personne qui vient de l'appeler depuis la porte d'entrée : son visage s'illumine et il ouvre ses bras en s'avançant tout en gueulant :

-François !

Mathieu leur jette un rapide regard amusé en bénissant son ami le Fossoyeur avant de poser deux doigts sur le menton de l'homme qui le tient par la taille pour tourner son visage vers lui. D'une impulsion exquise, il se saisit enfin des lèvres du présentateur d'Axolot, cette bouche tant convoitée, si douce et enivrante. Ils ferment les yeux de bonheur de concert, ignorant le « Enfiiiiiiiiiin ! » général des invités amassés derrière les vitres. Mathieu lâche un grognement que son amant accueille dans sa bouche, tout deux pensant à la même chose : il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose qui vienne les troubler.

* * *

 _ **J'avoue stresser un peu pour vos réactions, j'sais pas trop pourquoi. u_u  
Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS / de ce pairing. :)  
**_


End file.
